The Final Battle
by FyiXXX
Summary: Between the book Sabriel and Lirael.Kerrigor was defeated and now...What will the future become?Sabriel and Touchstone romance.Also based on Touchstone's restoration to the throne.Better than it sounds really.STOPPED Writing.
1. Chapter 1

First fic based on one of Garth Nix books. Go easy on me okay??

This next story is based between the book Sabriel and Lireal of the restoration of King Touchstone 1 and obviously the return of Kerrigor. Chapter by chapter… Before eternal slumber, **HE **was still in a stronger state and in a weaker cell now…it's is time…

**The restoration of King Touchstone 1 **

**Prologue**

_Creak…_

_Creak! Drip!!_

_Creak…Drip Drip Drip!!!_

Dark…dusty…gloomy…all light had been shield away. In a house, perhaps a room, the deepest cellar which was deepest in the bowels of the earth. Dark and locked, no light had ever successfully entered the room.

In fact, no one ever came to the room. Locked with the most powerful source of Charter magic, no one can come in or get out. In the center of the cellar, a black cat bound with a red leather collar which a bell as small as a pillbox sat there nicely, Ranna.

It had been lying there for over a period of time. Lying there lifeless, though a very defenseless cat, it was one of the Greater Dead perhaps even the Greatest! Kerrigor was last bound to slumber by current now-known as a legend, Abhorsen Sabriel with a ring.

_(Flashback)_

'_What would you have Abhorsen?'Kerrigor asked the Abhorsen as he drew her closer and closer to his lips of dead peeling flesh. Sabriel struggled to get out of his grasp but with no prevail. 'Your lover crawls towards us-a pathetic sight-but I shall have the next kiss…this kiss…'_

_His grip grew tighter on her waist; Sabriel stared at the Greater Dead in shock. The only thing which flashed through her mind was Touchstone. But then, this foul smelling creature was slowly drawing closer and closer to her lips in anxiousness. _

_The Ring!! Hurry get it Sabriel! It is the only hope!! Don't let it slip!!_

_(End Flashback)_

Kerrigor had been bound for an endless slumber until then…his half-brother, Touchstone was in the process of being crowned King.

_Creak…_

_Creak…Drip Drip Drip!!!_

The sound of dripping water echoed through the cellar. A pair of fiery red eyes fluttered wide open. Those pair of eyes saw itself surrounded by dusty bookshelves which contained unseen books. A small force field surrounded the cellar, no windows, only a heavy metal door stood.

_(Flashback)_

_The ring seemed to have expanded. It slowly slid down through her slender, bloodied covered hands. Sabriel felt a very strong stare from a fiery eyed creature. Soon, she smelt something unbearable, like rotting flesh, reeking with fresh blood._

_Get the ring girl!!! Hurry!!!_

_Before Sabriel could wriggle her left hand loose, a dry-like corpse flesh slid across her cheek as she, at the very last second turned her head away. 'A sisterly kiss…'_

_The voice bellowed. 'A kiss for an uncle who has known you since birth or slightly before, but it is not enough. I need this, I will have this kiss…'_

_(End Flashback)_

Finally awoken…pairs of cat paws stretched out, spreading itself out on the cement floor, eyes were wandering around blindly with no aim. It saw what had bound it to an almost endless sleep. It wondered how many years it had been in this cellar. Something hung down from the collar, a small bell, Ranna; the Sleepbringer.

Slowly, it scratched itself against the sharp corner of one of the shelves. It hoped to be released out of its collar.

_Thud…_

It heard sound of light footsteps coming its way, getting louder and louder. Someone or something was coming…

_(Flashback)_

_Sabriel felt a strong force grip her head, and move it back to face the demon-eyed Dead. Her mouth wedged apart waiting for a passionate expectation. Sabriel couldn't move her way out of this._

'_No Don't touch her Rogir!!' Touchstone yelled despite the searing pain from his broken leg, still buried in the rubble. 'Stop!!'_

_Kerrigor could only hear muffled cries from his half-brother, smirking triumphantly. He will kiss his brother's lover before his very eyes. Later did he knew, Sabriel's left arm was now hanging free. _

_Kerrigor's head bent forward, face looming larger and larger-the silver flashed between them and the ring around his neck. 'What is this??'_

_Despite the commotion, she still couldn't wriggle free, Kerrigor still grabbing her arm. Soon, the ring slid down to his neck, searing off his dry corpse skin, revealing only darkness inside._

'_No! Impossible!' Kerrigor yelled as he finally pushed Sabriel to the ground. In the same motion he drew the sword from his chest, the same sword where Sabriel stabbed him and strike Sabriel in swift motion._

'_Ahhhhhh!!!' Before Sabriel knew it, pain exploded from her abdomen coming with a scream. Tears began streaming down her eyes. At the moment, Kerrigor had advanced towards Touchstone. _

_Touchstone watched in horror as he saw Sabriel writhing on the floor, red blood pouring out of her stomach writhing on the floor, red blood pouring out of her stomach. Kerrigor held up a splinter and was about to stab his brother. _

'_gah!!'_

_The splinter had only broken on his armored coat. Kerrigor was reaching out for another splinter-but the silver ring managed to slip down his shoulders, shredding his flesh away as it fell. _

_Kerrigor began to scream but the ring then bound his arms. He started throwing himself side to side only to make it worse until no flesh remained. Nothing but a raging column of darkness constrained by a silver ring. _

_(End Flashback)_

Someone indeed was coming.

_Clink! _The small force field surrounding the room disappeared. A pair of visible hands opened the door and took a peek. They were only hands with no body. The stench of Free Magic filled the air. A sending…

There was hope after all. The sending was about to close the door until a sudden bright light filled the room and…

_(Flashback) _

_Sabriel winced and tried to get to focus but it was too dark and her eyes were forged with tears. Yet she knew what must be done-Saraneth, her hand crept into the bandolier but the bells were't there. Ranna was her last option._

_She rang the bell that sounded sweet and comforting. The sound echoed through the hall. Kerrigor had split into two hemispheres bounded by the ring. One was as black as coal, the other gleaming white. _

_Gradually they formed into two cats. The silver ring split into two, a ring around the cats' neck. Soon the ring lost it's brilliance, slowly changing its color to red leather bands each supported by a miniature bell, Ranna. _

_Before falling asleep, the black cat saw the Abhorsen, bleeding to death, weak and pale and his half-brother by her side holding both her hands and Sabriel…her eyes then fell and then breathless…_

_(End Flashback)_

In Ancelstierre, inside the newly built castle garden…

The first 9 months of the restoration of King Touchstone 1.

'Abhorsen…'a messenger had bowed before the Abhorsen. Shivering, the messenger gave no eye contact as he could feel the rage exploding within the Abhorsen.

The messenger whimpered as the letter itself was crushed and thrown at his knees. He looked down at the floor hoping a miracle would happen.

'Here.' A womanly voice finally spoke in a calm voice as she threw a silver coin at the messenger. 'Thank you.'

Grabbing the coin, the messenger left hastily then out of sight. On his way out of the front garden, he banged into the King, King Touchstone. 'Sorry your Highness.' With that he had ran away. King Touchstone only could stare in confusion.

'What's wrong?' Touchstone asked calmly.

Somehow the black haired beauty could not turn to face the King, knowing she would be given a concerned look with those grey eyes and face.

'Sabriel…speak to me.' Touchstone's voice was very soft right now though the sound of the splashing fountain was also heard. After a still silence, the voice finally broke out…not a confident or a loud one.

Sabriel managed to stare at those pouting eyes. Took a deep breath and …

'He's back…'

**End Prologue…**

Well? Hate it love it? Reminder Sabriel and Touchstone are not married yet but in a deep relationship. And Kerrigor was not put to rest for eternity, not just yet. This story takes place after Sabriel and before its sequel, Lirael.

Reviews please. Hope it's worthy enough.


	2. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
